WoodenToaster
WoodenToaster is the pseudonym of a British musician known for his brony-related songs. He prefers to be called Glaze, 23:10 but is more widely-known by his YouTube account name WoodenToaster, which started out as a random video game handle and has no particular pony or music connection. 30:09 His OC pony is female because he dislikes the stallions' blocky design. He was an artist before ever getting into making music, as evidenced by his DeviantArt page.__TOC__ Overview In the fandom, he is primarily active as a composer of instrumental pieces of electronic music, but he does occasionally provide vocals for a song. He has increasingly collaborated with other musicians, usually focusing more on the instrumental parts of a song than on the vocal component (that was the division of labor for "Love Me Cheerilee", for instance 38:09). He is among the most remixed composers of the fandom. He first burst onto the brony scene in May 2011 with a remix of an unrelated song by Renard using very brief clips from the show (see below). He also cites Renard as one of the major influences on his musical style. 28:17 His favorite pony overall is Carrot Top, his favorite among the main characters is Rarity. 44:58 He participated in the Massive Smile project in April 2012. He entered the Basshunter challenge and made the song "I'm an Asshunter, Gimme That Booty" in May 2014. Selection of musical pieces Avast Fluttershy's Ass WoodenToaster's first bit of pony music is a remix of the 2008 song "Avast Your Ass" by Kitsune^2. The pony version joins a long tradition of remixes of this song which take a couple of very short snippets of an unrelated soundtrack, string them together and change their pitch so they match Renard's melody. In WoodenToaster's case, the dominant (but not only) "snippet" is Fluttershy saying "yay", from the episode Sonic Rainboom. The song passed a million views around April 21, 2012, twice those of the Renard original. A remix by TheBaffMan has proven almost as popular, with about 1,188,000 views to the original's 1,191,000 as of July 22, 2012. The song was originally uploaded under the name "Avast Fluttershy's Ass", but WoodenToaster changed it to the "more British" spelling in early 2012. Beginning in summer 2012, the name is now being changed on a regular basis, following the letters of the alphabet. It is called "Avast Fluttershy's Yellow Peach" as of July 14, 2019. Rainbow Factory "Rainbow Factory" was an entry for the sixth installment of the Toast Beard competition; it came in second to an early version of "Rainbow's Blood" by Interrobang Pie. The theme was "Where do rainbows really come from?". The idea to "take a darker tone" than usual for a pony song, and parts of the melody, were inspired by the theme for the film Beyond Re-Animator WoodenToaster had watched the night before composing the song. 44:13 The song's lyrics are not explicit, but suggest that Cloudsdale is not all it seems. The titular rainbow factory is said to be a place "where your fears and horrors come true". It later inspired the fanfic Rainbow Factory. Beyond Her Garden This song was the winning entry of the eleventh Pony Music Compo. The lyrics center on Carrot Top. They are intended to be aspirational for the pony, who, in the show, was "always depicted as doing something wrong" 48:57; they encourage Carrot Top that she has not yet reached her full potential, but can become a star if she trusts her friends and tries. Show composer Daniel Ingram has called "Beyond Her Garden" one of his favorite brony original songs. (8:50-09:31) Derivative works Among the many remixes the song has received, two stand out; both for their popularity (over 200,000 views each, as of April 16, 2012), and because they led to subsequent collaborations with WoodenToaster: One is WoodenToaster's favorite, 38:53 by The Living Tombstone. The other was retitled "Beyond Her Tomb" and consists of Mic The Microphone laying a rap track over the Tombstone remix. The rap lyrics are based on the same theme as the original ones, but drive the point home more forcefully, adding "haters" who try to put Carrot Top down and hold her back. They also contain some references to the life, death, and resurrection of Jesus Christ. The video description gives more background information on the added lyrics: In that story, Carrot Top lives in a village surrounded by lifeless land. No unicorn from the village has the power to make the ground bear fruit, but Carrot Top, though just an Earth pony, somehow does. She is deemed a witch and apparently killed, but returns unharmed the next day, bringing the villagers over to her side. Half a year later, outsiders who have heard of her gifts come to the village and demand her death. The villagers try to protect her, but she offers herself to the angry mob. She is burnt alive and this time does not return. But over the remains of her house, her tomb, a garden begins to grow almost immediately. A music video by MegaJamesStudios, animated over the original song and made with WoodenToaster's blessing, but (despite the title) without his participation, connects the song lyrics to a somewhat surreal journey across the cosmos which Carrot Top may or may not experience while sleeping next to her plot of land. Awoken References Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers